The Holy Land: That Was My Croissant!
Donquixote family. A family that has circulated throughout the Holy Land for several decades for their insanity. Several members have become the subject of various tales and legends. Examples on why the Celestial Dragons are the way that they are. Stories are powerful in both the world of gods and man. Everything created is a method of telling a story, a tale of one’s life. For it is through the failures of others, humans and gods alike are able to vicariously learn. And such, the story of Donquixote Homing became a fable, an example meant to show the Celestial Hatchlings that humans are nothing more than rats. Rodents meant to be controlled and manipulated. Never to be mingled with. That the gods of this holy land, who sits perched at the world’s center, must overlook this ugly world from their golden thrones. They can never understand the power and importance of the Celestial Dragons. They can never comprehend their holiness and will never respect their position in this universe. For every dragon was born at the brightest point of a nearby star. Their births such of universal importance, any attempt at forsaking their divine existence will only lead to chaos and confusion as the heaven’s above try to correct their foolish behavior. When the Donquixote Family revolted against the holy decree of the universe, the heavens above rewarded their kind hearts with nothing but pain and suffering. Why? Because the kindest thing a god can do is to exist for the sake of the world. By betraying their godliness, they are truly betraying the kindness of the realm. And the filthy humans became pawns of the universe to correct this. Another story told is that of Donquixote Mjosgard. A man who foolishly descended into the realm of Fishman, a species even lesser than that of human, in hopes of retaking his property. This foolish endeavor almost lead to his death. If not for the wisdom of the Queen Otohime. But the purpose of these stories were to show that 1) the Donquixote are insane and 2) those beneath the holy land could never hope to understand the will of the universe. That in the face of holiness, the primal beast will do nothing more than to fight back as an animal does when cornered and feared. But the house of Castilla and León knew this from their first mergence. And as these stories came to fruition, their militaristic ideals were proven. The red haired woman remembered her father telling her these stories. But not as other Celestial Hatchlings were told. See, how could gods of this realm, descendants of those who conquered this world once require the assistance of fish? How could the children of the old kings rely on those who worship them for protection?! The stories of the Donquixote. The assault of Saint Charlos who needed the filthy marines help to save his life...it proved one thing and one thing only. That the Celestial Dragons were losing their godliness. Her father often read a book of Three Kingdoms that existed during the Void Century. In one of the kingdoms, the one which eventually won the Endless war, there existed three crucial people who served beneath the king. Her favorite character, the warrior princess who was a legendary master of every weapon. Her best friend and rival, a brawler who fought the demons of his country and the fighter’s brother who served as a priest that protected his country through prayers. The three of them, despite their differences, formed an army that allowed the kingdom to prosper and fight off the other two kingdoms. But she recalled one particular chapter that followed the priest in his journey to subdue a neighboring village. This village was filled with people who worshipped a nameless god. They were extremely religious and would devote their days growing crops to sacrifice and raising children to continue their worship. This village was crucial in the overall scheme of this mysterious kingdom. And such, the king gathered his daughter and her two friends in a council and asked their opinion. The brawling brother wanted to rampage through the village with his two sword-maidens and massacre everyone who refused to submit. While the princess wanted to display a more reasonable amount of military force before entering diplomatic negotiations. Meanwhile, the older brother remained silent. For the king showed much interest in the other two ideas. The younger brother went first and lead his legendary squad, armed with their signature flag of a sword drawn, to the village and waged battle. But the village, armed with their own belief and desire to serve their god, fought back without an ounce of fear. For they believed that in death, they would be welcomed to the god’s arms for all eternity. With such a belief, how could anybody fear death? As to them, life was nothing more than a trial that would be rewarded with endless bliss. And after three weeks, the younger brother retreated with spent resources. Next came the princess and her military legion. Armed with her seven core weapons, she met with the leader of the village and entered tense negotiations. The village wouldn’t dare step against the massive military she commanded. And her martial prowess would prove greater than the barbaric fighter that ransacked their village a week prior. But her diplomatic and more reasonable approach proved just as futile. See, with their belief in god, they knew that they would not need to rely on the dealings of man. To submit would mean to doubt their god. To doubt his existence and his blessings. And such, the negotiations ended in stalemates or with the demands being in the village’s favor. After a month of failed negotiations, the young warrior joined the younger brother in his idea that they should just massacre everyone and take what they desire. Yet the third brother decided to intervene. The eldest of the trio and quite possibly the wisest, he offered a completely different approach. He said that he would pray and show them that their god is nothing but false tales. The other two commanders laughed at his absurdity. Although religious themselves, they had a more realistic view towards conquest. Still, only days away from the king allowing the two others to completely annihilate the village, the third brother set out by himself. Something which caused the others to laugh and the king to worry about his son’s mental health. The third brother arrived and requested council with the village leader and the head priest. There it was demonstrated the power of faith. He offered a challenge. He said he wanted to show the reason for the village to serve the kingdom and accept their god. A simple test. The men were allowed to call upon their god to perform a sacrifice and display their god’s might. And then he would do the same and only through their god’s love could they stop his god’s power. If not, they would succumb to his god. They accepted. Prayed. Prepared the sacrifice and called upon their god for a show of his divine existence. They waited. And waited. And only the wind blew from the east. The third brother smiled and laughed. A wind god huh? It was then that he clasped his hands together and began his whispers. After stabbing his hands and rubbing the blood on the golden cross around his neck, he opened his eyes and smiled. Nothing happened…. They laughed. The wind blew from the east. They mocked him and his god, questioning how the great kingdom managed to become so strong with such a weak god. Maybe if not for their mockings they would have heard the thunderous clouds forming above them. Lightning struck the ground and split the earth. Fire began to rain upon their corpses as the realm began to shake. The third brother sat there with a smile on his face as the sky, earth and ocean began to rise around the village. The people scurried to safety and attempted to escape the village. But they found their pathways blocked by raging torrents. They could only watch as the people suffered horrific injuries. However, none were unable to die...No matter what limb had been torn off by a rabid animal. Or their body crushed, they would only sustain enough injury to remain on the brink of death. Still, the high priest would not submit to the third brother’s demands. No. Their god would surely come to their rescue and remove these curses. For the statues and temples they built remained intact. Surely that meant their god still existed. This battle lasted all of three days. For on the third day the king and the people gathered around the priest. Drenched. Wounded. Broken spirited. It was then that they noticed something quite peculiar. The third brother had not a drop of water on him. Not a speck of dirt clung to his skin. And to his side sat two gigantic lions to keep him company and safe from those who desired to harm him. They begged him to stop this. To ask his god to leave! Yet the third brother could only smile as he revealed the most painful of secrets. Only they could ask his god to stop. Only when they bow their heads and offer their hearts will his god accept them as his children and forgive their resistance. It was then that the reason their monuments hadn’t been destroyed was revealed. They would have to destroy them themselves in order to prove their loyalty. One by one they smashed their potteries. Demolished their statues and ripped off the embroidered cloths which told of their god’s brilliance. And it was only after they returned on their knees that the clouds disappeared. They offered their servitude and hearts to their new god and thus welcomed the conquering kingdom as their masters. In three days, the third brother accomplished what the other brother and the warrior princess could not. And it was only through the power of faith and power that this could be done. She stopped and smiled. That story always brought a warmness to her heart. It was the book which spoke of the kingdom which eventually became the house of Castilla and Leon. “Understand something child,” The voice of her father rang from within her memories. “Faith is nothing more than a baseless belief. The other Celestial Dragons of this world walk among the clouds on the faith of the people. But their holiness is only as powerful as the clouds in the sky are actually mighty.” “In order to secure your godliness, you must have the power to prove the faith of others. A Celestial Dragon should not rely on the power of those beneath them for protection. A Celestial Dragon must be a force that is unable to be stopped unless they personally desire it. As the God of that kingdom only stopped when those beneath it bowed their heads to his power, those beneath us must do so as well. And should you require, you could easily quelm any rebellion yourself in under a day. It is for this reason that our houses are feared.” Elizabeth opened her eyes. The sound of a sword ringing catching her attention. From the massive throne she sat, she stood up and walked to the center of the room. The gold plating which covered her white dress reflected the light of the holy fires which lit the candles. She stopped a considerable distance from a young ebony skinned boy whose body was covered in wounds. His hair decorated in a mohawk with a fiery streak. He moved with impressive speed, his steps carrying him between a massive hail of flaming bullets even with a massive weight tied around his legs. He deflected a bullet from a gun fired several inches from his face. He winced as it entered his shoulder. “Enough.” The woman ordered gracefully. The other slaves, whose bodies were nothing short of sculpted by the gods themselves, sheathed their bladed weapons and lowered their guns. Men and women of various lands and islands. Their bodys branded by the lion’s paw which represented her family. She approached the young ebony child with a motherly smile as she pulled out her sword. “You represent my house. Even as a slave, you represent that which my house holds dear.” She aimed the sword into his chest and started to dig deeper. Deeper and deeper while their eyes met. But he knew better than to make a single sound. For the pain he felt was the love she had for her slaves. “You’ve seen the slaves of the other houses. Weak. Beaten. Malnourished. What good are subordinates who cannot prove the worth of your godliness?” She smirked. The boys heartbeat was pronounced through the steel blade which protruded from his back. The beautiful sign of life! She ripped the sword from his chest and kicked him to the ground. “Remember. You exist to spread my worship. You’re a hero sent by the goddess above. I’m expecting you, as with the others, to act like it.” The boy held his chest but not a peep was made. For he could only grab onto his sword. “Save him. And back to training.” The Celestial Goddess ordered. Several woman rushed to the fallen child’s aide with unique machines. Pieces constructed by the World Government’s science division to enhance one’s healing factor. “Salazar. Never forget your heart belongs to this house.” “Madame Bathory.” A voice interrupted. A young girl bowed as she entered the gigantic throne room. “The Gala is in several minutes.” My Croissant! 12 Years Ago These Gala’s were rather annoying to attend. She watched as her fellow dragon’s peered at her every move. Afraid that the mysterious Lady of the Castilla and Leon would order their death at any second. Surrounding Lady Bathory were her own two favored slave. The flaming mohawk child and a man who could be classified as the rarest of all slaves, the world’s only Midget Giant. His own size being more akin to a really tall human than the giants of Elbaf. As opposed to the other World Nobles, whose slaves were kept on chains in fear of their rebellion, Lady Bathory’s slaves lacked any physical restraint as they were bound by something far more terrorizing. They remained by her side and completely silent. “H-hey kid.” A chained man whispered from beneath the giant bottom of one noble. “Y-you should get us out of here!” But his pleas were to no avail. Salazar kept his gaze forward. “Come on kid. What’s wrong with you?!” Elizabeth Bathory looked back to the filthy slave and tilted her head. “Saint Thorn, do you not know how to keep your slaves silent?” “H-huh?!” The oversized saint jumped from conversation. “Listen Bathory, everyone here might be afraid of you but don’t forget your place!” His voice was commanding. He pulled out a gun and shot his makeshift carrier in the hand. “And you shut the fuck up!” Bathory approached Saint Thorn and stepped on the slave’s hand. Causing him to scream in pain as he collapsed to the ground. The result leading to Saint Thorn finding himself on the ground, his head bowing to Bathory. “That’s better.” “You bitch!” Saint Thorn leapt up and screamed. He turned to his wounded slave and kicked his hand. “How could you get shot?!” He quickly returned to Bathory and snarled. “You broke my slave, now i have to break yours!” Just as quick as he threatened, his gun was pointed to Salazar. He pulled the trigger with a malicious grin. “This’ll show everyone that that annoying house are nothing more than big talkers!” As the bullet leapt forward, a blade whose hilt was bejeweled rubies and gold, rushed forward to counteract the bullet. It struck the steel, ricocheting right into the floor in front of Saint thorn. “You represent my house….even as a slave you represent what holds my house dear,” the small, purple haired child spoke, obviously reciting something that he had heard as if it was religion. He looked up to Saint thorn, his golden eyes radiating light itself upon a glance. “It is a God’s duty to protect their subjects. That’s what Aunt Liz tells me….” He hesitated for a moment. Such a kind soul he was, but then, he extended his sword out in front of him. “So stay away from him or I’ll….I’ll deal with you myself!” The crowd was shocked. Silence swept through the massive room like an ocean wave. To think that this was what the Castilla y Leon houses were doing. For neither the woman nor her nephew and even the slaves showed any fear at the face of death. Salazar's eyes widened. He'd met this boy not too long ago...and his kindness was nothing like the other Celestial Dragons. He hadn't subjected the dark skinned swordsman to cruel treatment. He even fed him and helped nurse him back to health. Maybe these were the chosen people of the heavens? Maybe...But Salazar knew his place and diverted his eyes away, bringing his hands closer together. Elizabeth's smirk soon turned into an all out laugh. How wonderful! Yes. She was a generous goddess indeed. She placed her hands on Tabart and kissed her nephew's cheek. "Could not have said it better myself, young cub." Her gaze sharpened as she looked to Saint Thorn. She could almost hear his heart pounding. "Any attack on my subjects is an attack on my house." "Y-you psychotic b-" An older woman wrapped her hand around Saint Thorn. "Excuse me, Madame Bathory. Is my older brother causing you problems?" Her voice was as respectful as her body womanly. "Thorn! These are fellow guest and other Celestials. We cannot cause such strife " She scolded him. "Please be on your best behavior." "Please, don't worry about it anymore." Elizabeth said interrupted gently. She looked to her slaves and her nephew. A gaze which said a thousand words, each meaning some form of death if they embarrassed her, flashed on her face before disappearing into her usual stoic vidage. "Thank you, Lady Bathory." She lead them to a nearby table where piles upon piles of food were stacked. Foods from across the seas, this was the greatest benefit of being a Celestial Dragon. "My dearest nephew, please enjoy." The young lady wasn't one for stuffing her face. But tonight there was word of a treat greater than any gold sprinkled ice cream. Croissants from a small mill in West Blue which, when paired with cheese from Checroft, would create the greatest meal of all history. Her heart raced as she reached for the last pastry. Yes. All hers! She placed it on her plate and used her manicured fingers to crack a piece. The buttery texture smoothly ripping apart, glistening in the bright lights of the hall. And the scent. Oh how the scent was as if the angels spread opened their wings and wrapped themselves around Elizabeth. And how bless was she to have obtained the last one. "Bathory!" A voice exploded. She turned to see Saint Thorn screaming once more, his slaves rushing to keep up with him. "My father is a member of the Gorosei! You need to remember your place! You and your family are nothing but recluses who lock themselves in that house of yours and...and.." He leaned back. "ACHOOOOOOO!" Time slowed. The Bathory were taught about self sufficiency. Many Celestial Dragons had their slaves do everything from feeding them to even wiping their royal behinds, a practice which Elizabeth could never understand. How could a human tend to the body of a Celestial Dragon? Either way, while Saint Thorn's slave knew the signs of a sneeze, his injured hand was too late in retrieving the royal hanky. A misty wall transformed into a giant cloud that enveloped both the Lady and her delicious pastry. Hey eyes widened. "You think," Saint Thorn continued while wiping his nose with his slave's shirt. "You think you're better than everyone! Remember your place! Remember. you. place." A tantrum. He screamed until everyone circled the childlike adult. "Saint Thorn! What did I say!?" The older sibling shouted once more. She emerged from the crowd and grabbed Saint Thorn's ears. "We're going to go outside. I'm so sorry about this Lady Bathory." "My father is a Gorosei! My father is a Gorosei, Bathory! I'm tired of you walking all over us!" As he disappeared into the crowd, the party continued onwards as if nothing had just occurred. But Bathory stood frozen in time. Even as a new plate of croissants were placed on the table. She stood there, her eyes wide and face empty. Tabart looked onwards at his Aunt, his body almost frozen in a shroud of fear. “A-A…” he stuttered over his own words. He knew this look. He knew what it entailed. He only hoped he could stop it. But if he was to, the time was now. He clenched his fist tightly. “Aunt Liz! H-He didn’t mean it! His slave was injured. Please, forgive him!” He gave the new plate of croissants a pointed look. “There are more now! They…. they are fresher too! He knows not of what he does. We must be nice!” Still, as the look of ferocity didn’t dissipate from her visage, Tabart stepped backwards falling quiet. Salazar stood as frozen as Tabart. He could feel it...He knew what was to come. The storm. The plagues. The wraths of a Goddess not meant to be tested. How foolish! Both Salazar and the other slave knew better than to interrupt. He worried not that she would order him to massacre everyone in here. No. That'd be too simple. That poor Celestial Dragon bared his teeth at a dragon who'd been in the flames of hell. She would want nothing more than to utterly erase the presence of his entire bloodline off this planet. Elizabeth placed down the croissant. Her face stuck in the state of emptiness. She cared not for the croissants. He ruined the one she wanted and how dare one deny a goddess her meal? Even among gods, they were not on equal grounds. Just as the God of that kingdom showed the people that all gods were not created equal, it was her divine duty to do the same to this man. She took out her own handkerchief and wiped the Celestial Dragon's declaration of war from her face. Her face twisted into a smile. "My dear nephew," Her voice in a state of solemn calmness that the ocean exist in before the hurricane arrives. "What is a goddess to obey the laws of this realm? He bares his teeth and barks. He threatens my household and ruins my treat. The Croissant I chose was the one I wanted. And he ruined it. That means nothing more than he has forgotten the meaning of my existence." She kneeled down and looked into Tabart's eyes. "You'll soon come to understand the importance of our existence. It is very easy to forget at times and it is our duty to remind everyone. Come child. There's work to be done." A Dastardly Plan 11 Years Ago "Seth!" She screamed. The young girl ran through the house looking for her brother. "Seth! Stop playing your music so loud!" She ran towards the source of the ruckus. Somehow a daytime nap had been transformed into a game of cat and mouse. And it's been like his ever since that man gave Seth that horn. She was going to kill him. To murder him. Then go to sleep and then wake up and eat breakfast. But first will be his death! That's what her father would do! And mama too! They are powerful pirates who don't take anything from anyone. "Mom and dad will be back anytime today. We need to be rested." She screamed as she ran up the stairs of the orphanage. “Too-too-tooo-too-toom!” The sounds of a trumpet screamed throughout the walls of the orphanage. An ebony boy sat in his room, blowing into a trumpet, reading off of some messy sheet music, despite his age the music sounded quite good, however, nobody could appreciate such sounds as this time of day. Seth ignored the screams of his sister, blowing into the trumpet and dancing around his room, having memorized the last few lines of his sheer music, playing the jolly tune all around the room, his dark brown hair bouncing as he walked. Sophia snuck out the top window of the orphanage, landing silently on the lower roof of the orphanage. Unlike her brother, Sophia was known as the more adventurous of the twins. A troublemaker who looked death in the face and laughed. Although some said that it was a trait shared by the both of them. Sophia just showed it a little bit more. Crash! Sophia jumped through the window to his room. Tumbling on the ground before landing to her feet once more. "Stop playing that music!" She roared. Leaping over several bed in an attempt to pinning Seth to the ground. A fiery girl who had no problem beating up the bullies of Honeybow Island. Seth wasn't too be touched. Or she would hunt them down and pummel them with a plank. "And why aren't you dressed! We have to go meet mom and pop at the docks in an hour!" “Whoops.” Seth bent his back, just allowing Sophia to skim past him, lowering his trumpet to his side and watching her make her descent to the ground. “What do you mean? I am dressed!” Seth spoke, ripping off his pajamas to reveals himself fully dressed, donning a T-shirt with a tuxedo design on it and a pair of cargo shorts, holding out a thumbs up at his sister as he threw his pjs to the side, going to grab his sweater and throwing it on before taking a seat on his bed. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen mama and pop, longer than normal, maybe they have some nice stuff for us!” Seth said enthusiastically, holding his trumpet near, having been the last gift he was given. Sophia slammed into the dresser, Seth's lamp breaking as it fell on her head. She rubbed it with a slight growl. "Why were you dressed under your pajamas?" She asked. But those type of questions were useless against Seth. The adults often said that he would beat to the sound of his own drum. Which she believed albeit not knowing what it meant. Regardless, the girl stood up and brushed off her t-shirt and sweatpants. Unlike the other girls of Honeybow, Sophia hated to wear dresses and skirts. They were hard to fight in. The headmistresses and the other woman of the house hated to dress Sophia. "They said they were fighting a spider the last time they stopped by." She exclaimed. "Maybe she brought us giant spider legs! I wonder how that taste!" Sophia smiled and grabbed Seth's hand. Leading him down the stairs and out of the orphanage. "M-maybe we should bring them something this time. And not another one of ya stupid songs." “My songs are great!” Seth yelled, snatching his hand from Sophia’s just inches from getting out of the door, crossing his arms in anger. “And for your information, I do have a gift!” Seth huffed, stomping out of the building with his arms still crossed, on his way to the docks as he didn’t dare look back to his sister, patting his pocket as he imagined the proud looks on his parents faces when they got his gift. "You got them a gift!?" Sophia screamed. "Wait I have to get mine!" But before she was finished talking, Seth had already left the house. The little fighter ran to the house and pulled out a box from underneath the mop in the cleaning closet before running back outside to catch up with Seth. "What'd you get them!?" Seth scowled at Sophia through the corner of his eye for a moment, huffing and puffing as he walked before reaching deep into his pocket and pulling out two glorious pieces of jewelry, one a diamond necklace and the other a study engraved gold ring. “The necklace is for mama, and the ring is for pop.” Seth grumbled, still mad as he held out the necklace and ring, still reluctant to talk to Sophia. “What’d you get 'em?” Friends on the Other Side Tabart looked across the fountain of the beautiful garden, decored with gorgeous flowers and radiant arches of marble and brick pathways. “That was two years ago….” Listening attentively was no other than Ann, a girl about his age, slender, with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was pretty much as princess as you could get. Her family of celestial dragons prided themselves on their looks more than anything, and often used their looks to garner whatever they wanted. A few of the world noble families married within themselves to preserve the purity of their bloodline, but Ann’s household were one of the few who actively sought relations into other world noble families to seek alliances, resources, etc., The power of the Castilla Y Leon household was unquestioned; they were considered the warriors of the World Nobles, the conquerors. Though all had the Marines at their disposal, the Bathory Family had more. They had themselves, their own armies of trained slaves, of world nobles capable of leading armies. More than all, Elizabeth was a dangerous and powerful woman on her own. Most thought that it was her destiny to lead the marines herself as an Admiral, or commander in chief, but when she expressed no desire to do so, many were left confused. Meanwhile, the others anticipated that there was something else she had up her sleeve, something far more ambitious. Tabart had come to understand that Ann was probably their gift to him. Afterall, it was Ann’s parents who pushed her to interact with him. Though, time had made them friends. “Oh, well…..I know that she can be scary, but I didn’t think that she..” Tabart jumped up. “Oh, but Ann! You can’t tell anyone I told you what she said. Never ever, okay? If you do, there’s no telling what will happen. If the entirety of Mary Geoise turns against us, what awaits everyone is only death, so please don’t—” “I won’t, I won’t. Geez!” Ann responded, crossing her arms frustratingly. “But, you have to make this up to me.” “Yeah, anything. Just name it.” “Well, my family…” she twiddled her hands nervously “we throw a huge party every year and I wanted to invite you to come!” “Um, yeah sure…I don’t know what was so hard about asking me that though,” Tabart responded. She stood up. “You’re such a jerk!” There were no further words from her. Just tons of loud, angry steps across the brick. Tabart was used to her getting angry randomly sometimes. It was just who she was. From behind, a servant arrived. “Sir…Lady Bathory has requested your presence.” Tabart nodded. “Thanks. I’ll be on my way then.” Though most other World Nobles used some weird moving ground system to go from one place to another, Tabart remembered Elizabeth mentioning that gods could go anywhere they wanted whenever at whatever haste. She said that having people move the ground beneath their feet was akin to directing them like they were some sort of sheep. They wouldn’t use it. Never. Still, the walk was a long one from the gardens to her office at the head of their castle. But, he walked it quickly. Keeping her waiting was a bad idea, even for someone like him. He was a world Noble, and Elizabeth recognized that. In fact, she believed him to be far more worth the only world Nobles round. He was her blood. The kin of her deceased brother, Leon Bathory, a warrior above all others who perished tackling the dangers of the subhuman beast of the world below. That was the story he was told. His mother, apparently, was some noble, some human noble. Celestial Dragons tended to marry other celestial dragons. It kept the blood of the gods pure, but Elizabeth had always told Tabart he was special, that he was a God born by a human. She said that he would vital for her plans, and that her expectations of him, because of that, would be high. She forced him to train his body in combat, educate himself in the culture of men, and in stuff like geography, mathematics, and even history. She taught him proper etiquette and class, philosophy and ideology, public speaking and charisma. When he failed, she punished him appropriately as all guardians should. He knocked on the door to her office and stepped inside. “Aunt Liz, I heard that you called for me?” Elizabeth Bathory sat on her holy throne which rested upon the a piece of a cloud bequeathed from the weatherians. She had a golden locket in her hand with a picture of a purple haired man. He looks just like you. She thought. Such human emotions...But they were not without reason. For he paid the ultimate sacrifice to bring the king to this world. Turn a human into an incubator to create the world's first demigod! He would be the king that would lead the people. Just as the gods in that story had a king to spread its holiness, this world would need a king that would eventually unite the world beneath him. And only then, could she ascend the to the title she deserved. Still, there existed a bit of guilt in her heart. A pull which ached whenever she saw that purple haired man smile. Even as children, she promised to always protect him from them. So how could she? "Yes, Leo-" Elizabeth answered as her nephew interrupted her. She would have thrown a knife into her eye...but in the second that he emerged from the darkness, she could have sworn-"Yes, Tabart." No. She slammed the locket shit and placed it back within her chest plate. Tonight was not one for mourning or sadness. The Countess of Blood would finally get her vengeance for the most horrific insult suffered by a Celestial Dragon at the hands of another Celestial Dragon. "Nephew, in a few days time, we will enact our vengeance against those who wronged me two years ago. We will erase their family from the face of the earth...I was wondering if you'd want to come along?!" She asked playfully. All this talk of godliness was fine. But this child served a purpose...and she wouldn't be able to fulfill it with the normal power which the holy people of the holy land possessed. After all, her beloved nephew was tainted. The blood of her family had been purposely corrupted to obtain a position no other Celestial Dragon could hope to achieve. For the humans hated the gods which they served. How could one bare to have one as a son? But with her Nephew's cursed blood, he possessed a rare insight that put him ahead of the other Dragons. But sadly, this blood could easily turn him against his godliness. Still, there was no indication of betrayal, of hesitation upon Tabart's visage as she spoke. He nodded appropriately. "Yes, Aunt Liz. I'd love too." There was truth in that statement, at least a little bit of it. He theorized that maybe if he could appear before her, and as she prepared to deal the finishing blow, that he could perhaps convince her to take mercy. "How should I prepare? Should I prep my blade and armor?" "Oh my silly nephew. Gods will only smite their enemies when needed. What purpose is a God who has to show their might every turn?" She smirked. Truly a frightening woman. "We will send our followers, our people to enact our vengeance. Not for any other reason but to show the extent of our reach. Tonight, we'll be heading to the human world to start our journey to vengeance." She hated to be late. And although it was still an hour before the time she ordered him to be there, those who were in her house knew that she expected an hour and a half before the designated time. Still, Elizabeth leaned against a tree in a calm fashion. This place was a spring island which was apart of the string of islands which comprised the Red Line. A secret hiding spot for those of the Holy Land were never to leave the magical country. But they would need to descend into the realm of humans for a specific task. Although she hated to be surrounded by humans, she would use them to bring about her greatest plan. Plus, their involvement would divert all eyes from her house. Why would such a noble woman use such disgusting creatures for her bidding?! It was the perfect plan. "Tabart. You better be here in five seconds." Tabart came tumbling through the forest nearly a second later. His teenage figure rolled in front of Elizabeth, his brown turban and armor dusty, with his bejeweled sword glued to his hip. He stood up abruptly into attention. "Sorry Aunt Elizabeth! I had some trouble finding this place!" "Then you should have left earlier." Elizabeth answered coldly. She spoke with a certain force behind her words; as iron would strike iron to sharpen it. "Either way, we are going down tot he human world in order to obtain the pieces we need for out little task. Now. Most of your fellow dragons are afraid to enter the world below. They wear silly armor with glass fish bowls on their head." She sighed while pulling her hood up. "Idiots." A venomous spat. "We are gods. This is our world. How could we create something poisonous to us? What fool would create something that they cannot inhabit. We are this world. So when you are down there, you will behave as so. Understand?!" Tabart nodded. "O-Of course!" He had always been strikingly aware that his house was different from any other Celestial Dragon family. They were taught to fight, how to speak, how to walk...why? Even now, they refused to wear the bubbles. Tabart had to know. "But, I have a question Aunt Elizabeth. Why are we the only house that refuse to...conform? Why don't we use Saint in front of our names, for example!" "We don't conform because they are weak. There is nothing wrong in being weak. There is everything wrong in staying weak. Choosing to be weak." Elizabeth smiled. Saint. She remembered when she had that same question when she was five. She loved her nephew but found it annoying the amount of times she had to forgive his slowness. "Do you know how people become Saints?" She asked. But rather than wait for the child to answer, she decided to continue. "A saint is a person who is virtuous. They are people who go to the good place after death." "But are we dead? Is this not our sacred place? The others take the name saint in a false attempt to feed their false egos. But a saint has no idea they'd been canonized. Because they are dead." "Do you really want to be a saint?" Tabart blinked. "Yeah, no. No, I don't." "Well your first answer was yes. So I will now make you a Saint." Elizabeth approached her nephew lovingly before kneeling. She brought her luscious lips to his forehead, kissing it gently as one would kiss their son. And then suddenly... Her arm pushed the child off the edge of the Red Line. Sending him flying down to the earth below. She demonstrated strength rare among the woman of this massive island. Launching him quite a distance and off the island completely to fall to his demise. Tabart screamed in response to being shoved off, doing nothing except watch as he hopelessly plummeted towards his demise. Even if he could survive the entirety of the fall, he was a devil fruit user, meaning he would drown as soon as he hit the water. Perhaps he could get to the edge? No. He was too far away from it. Tabart, as much as he wanted, knew there was absolutely nothing he could do except watch as he fell. But, he had to think. "SHIT!!!" A giant shadow appeared over the ocean above Tabart. It soared with an intense speed, the flapping each wing releasing a thundering boom. The massive bird outmaneuvered, grabbing the child with its massive claw well before he fell halfway down. It carried Tabart across the sea as it soared high above the ocean. Turning gently to assure that its guest didn't fall victim to an accidental beheading. What seemed to be hours passed before the giant bird gently started to lower. But Tabart's descent was anything but. The purple haired child was thrown into a tree before the bird made a circle around the island. Suddenly the massive shadow of a bird became the woman who raised Tabart. Elizabeth. "You okay there, Saint?" Elizabeth teased. They were surrounded by the normal humans of the world. Hidden behind bushes. A quick peak would show a massive bazar of sorts. Woman and children dancing and singing. Men working hard to sell their wares. Tabart's breaths were shallow as he tried to calm down. His palms were pressed against the grass, as were his knees, as he simply looked down. His outfit was decorated with the leaves and branches that he fell down, complimenting the dried tears that once occupied the cheeks of his visage. "N-Not funny," he exhaled, refusing to take his eyes of the ground. Oh, how he loved the ground. At this moment, he loved it more than anything. "W-Why didn't you say you were a fruit user, Auntie?!" "Did you ask?" Elizabeth asked in all seriousness. She smirked and started towards her destination. "Come on, we have to get this over with." Tabart looked up, quickly picking himself up onto his feet. He had heard from other Celestial Dragons that they were hated in the lower realms; that the people despised the gods for being better, smarter, stronger, and more beautiful than them. Man was a jealous species. He didn't want to get separated from his aunt, so he stuck closely to her side, his hand tightly gripping her cloak as they walked through the thick forest. However, Tabart didn't really know if that was the best idea. There was no telling what she would do considering she had let him think he was about to die. Eventually the duo made it out of the bushes to a busy town. A lively village filled with all sorts of humans doing all sorts of things. But unlike the other Celestial Dragon's Elizabeth wore nothing but a hooded cloak. The hood was down, allowing her subjects to glare at her perfect visage. She seemed extremely calm. Unafraid to breathe the same air as the other mortals. This was her world after all. Elizabeth guided Tabart through the streets. "What do you think about the humans?" Tabart opened his mouth, but paused. From all of his talks with Saint Ann, his blonde-haired friend, it was believed by the people of Mary Geoise that humans were inferior and unworthy of even breathing the same air as the gods they descended from. However, weren't their slaves humans? Wasn't Salazar, someone more accomplished at the blade than Tabart was, a human? How could they be inferior beings if they could serve gods? Don't they breathe the same air as the gods when they reside in the Holy land? What was different from those humans and the humans here? Tabart was always intrigued by this inquiry. He looked up at Elizabeth. "Isn't Salazar a human?" "Salazar is a human." Elizabeth smiled. Her nephew loved that slave more than she'd ever expected. And for a good reason that was both a blessing and a curse. For recently she made a startling discovery about Salazar. Something that made him worth more than the several hundred swordsmen she kept as a personal guard. If properly nurtured, Salazar would become a crucial tool in her nephew's own journey. "And he's better than you at swordsmanship." She said matter-of-factly. Seemingly pulling the thoughts from his mind. "Yet if you told Salazar to lick your feet, he'd do so in a second." "That is the difference between human and gods. Humans allow themselves to be sheep. Gods become strong enough to rise above the sheep." The duo maneuvered throughout the streets. "Anyone of these people could become strong enough to take the Holy Land by force. Hell, there was an who climbed the mighty Redline and sacked the Holy Land. All. By. Himself." Elizabeth stopped and patted a child's head. Smiling as a God would as she admired her creation. Her eyes met the child's mother with a gentle smirk. Elizabeth stood up and continued. "So that means that the Redline is climbable. And since it has not changed over the past few centuries, it can be climbed once again. Our brethren aren't keen on having children outside their bloodline. So the people who that adventurer attacked haven't changed much either." "So what's stopping them from doing it again?" Elizabeth asked. "Themselves. And that is why Salazar is a human and you, a God." Tabart paused. "But, I like Salazar Aunt Elizabeth. Is there anything I can do to make Salazar a god too? Is he destined to always be a sheep?" "That is only up to Salazar to choose. And even then, there are certain things that we are born with which he will never acquire." "Besides, the people on that island spoiling you is the only reason you're not stronger than Salazar. Growth only comes in the face of adversity." Elizabeth lead her nephew through a calmer, more residential part of the town. "The reason everyone on that island is so weak is because they lack adversity. When a rowdy pirate steps out of line, they call the World Government to send the marines in their stead. Yet everyday, I make Salazar fight for his life. He wants to eat, he must beat his chef. He wants to play, he has to beat up the other slaves. Tired? A guard stands before his door. That is the source of his growth. Would you want me to give you that same treatment?" She asked rhetorically. They headed towards a massive palace. One which surely had hundreds of rooms. The grand building looked out of place compared to the rest of the island. A silver plate on the house with E.R engraved. It became painfully obvious that Elizabeth knew where she was going. Betraying her biggest secret. That unlike the gods of the Holy Land, Elizabeth was a traveler herself. One which faced the adversities which she spoke of to Tabart. "Gods can die. They will die. We are only a couple steps above the humans. So to remain ahead, we have to keep moving upward. Or risk losing this race. You want to become stronger, fight." Tabart nodded in agreement. It was obvious that among everyone else, he understood more than anything. She had raised him to the best of her ability, personally investing time in him, training his mind and body. Despite being his aunt, Elizabeth was like a mother to him, and therefore he had adopted many of her philosophies as his own. "A King who can't protect his people is no king," Tabart stated, in the same manner that one would recite text. "Isn't that what you told me a long time ago, Aunt Elizabeth?" "And that's how you must live everyday. Protecting what's yours is the most important duty that you have." Elizabeth replied. "That is why it may seem ridiculous that I'm erasing that oaf's bloodline for what he did all those years ago...But to ensure that no one ever thinks to cross us, you must strike them with . A reminder of who you are." The doors opened to the massive palace. Something that would surely belong on the magnificent island of Mary Geoise. A marble lobby with velvet design. Workers walked with a certain oomph as they wore white robes and turbans. A rare spectacle as this was a spring island. But the surrounding sand which the building had been built onto mixed with the unique greenery gave the feel of a desert oasis. In the far corner, a waterfall fell in reverse. The water disappearing into the ceiling. "Who we're looking for should be performing tonight." Elizabeth mentioned. "Amazing what the humans can manage to come up with." Tabart's face had contorted to match his intense feelings of awe; his mouth dropped open, his eyes widened, and his body became still. What kind of sorcery was this? What architect was capable of creating this palace of wonders! He grabbed his Aunt's gown, tugging it gently to gather her attention. "Woah, Woah! Aunt Elizabeth, what's all of this?!" he enthusiastically inquired, his tone indicative of his excitement.